mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Some Like it Hot
Some Like it Hot 1959, directed by Billy Wilder (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: When two male musicians witness a mob hit, they flee the state in an all-female band disguised as women, but further complications set in. *Marilyn Monroe - Sugar Kane Kowalczyk *Tony Curtis - Joe / Josephine / Shell Oil Junior *Jack Lemmon - Jerry / Daphne *George Raft - Spats Colombo *Pat O'Brien - Detective Mulligan *Joe E. Brown - Osgood Fielding III *Nehemiah Persoff - Little Bonaparte *Joan Shawlee - Sweet Sue *Billy Gray - Sig Poliakoff *George E. Stone - Toothpick Charlie *Dave Barry - Beinstock *Mike Mazurki - Spats' Henchman *Harry Wilson - Spats' Henchman *Beverly Wills - Dolores *Barbara Drew - Nellie *Edward G. Robinson Jr. - Johnny Paradise *Sam Bagley - Minor Role (uncredited) *Alex Ball - Speakeasy Patron (uncredited) *Brandon Beach - Party Guest (uncredited) *William Bloom - Gangster at Convention (uncredited) *Al Breneman - Bellhop (uncredited) *Steve Carruthers - Hotel Guest (uncredited) *James J. Casino - Gangster at Convention (uncredited) *Noble "Kid" Chissell - Police Officer (uncredited) *Beulah Christian - Speakeasy Patron (uncredited) *Ted Christy - Small Role (uncredited) *Marian Collier - Olga (uncredited) *Pat Comiskey - Spats' Henchman (uncredited) *Paul Cristo - Gangster at Convention (uncredited) *James Dime - Gangster Convention Greeter (uncredited) *Alphonso DuBois - Speakeasy Patron (uncredited) *Franklyn Farnum - Party Guest (uncredited) *Joan Fields - Band Member (uncredited) *Duke Fishman - Gangster at Convention (uncredited) *Mary Foley - Band Member (uncredited) *George Ford - Police Officer (uncredited) *Paul Frees - Funeral Director / Speakeasy Waiter (voice) (uncredited) *Bobby Gilbert - Speakeasy Patron (uncredited) *Joseph Glick - Gangster at Convention (uncredited) *Jack Gordon - Gangster with Charlie (uncredited) *Joe Gray - Mobster at Banquet (uncredited) *Stuart Hall - Speakeasy Patron (uncredited) *Sam Harris - Hotel Guest (uncredited) *Harold 'Tommy' Hart - Official #2 (uncredited) *Ted Hook - Official #1 (uncredited) *Shep Houghton - Speakeasy Patron (uncredited) *John Indrisano - Waiter (uncredited) *Tom Kennedy - Bouncer (uncredited) *George Lake - Small Role (uncredited) *Carl M. Leviness - Retirement Home Resident (uncredited) *King Lockwood - Gangster at Convention (uncredited) *John Logan - Small Role (uncredited) *Hank Mann - Speakeasy Patron (uncredited) *Tiger Joe Marsh - Small Role (uncredited) *Jack Mather - Small Role (uncredited) *Tipp McClure - Spats' Henchman (uncredited) *Penny McGuiggan - Trumpet Player (uncredited) *Frank McLure - Speakeasy Patron (uncredited) *Laurie Mitchell - Small Role (uncredited) *William H. O'Brien - Hotel Guest (uncredited) *Colleen O'Sullivan - Band Member (uncredited) *Joe Palma - Small Role (uncredited) *Helen Perry - Rosella (uncredited) *Jack Perry - Gangster at Convention (uncredited) *Danny Richards Jr. - Fresh Bellboy (uncredited) *Edwin Rochelle - Chef (uncredited) *John Roy - Police Officer (uncredited) *Cosmo Sardo - Waiter (uncredited) *Scott Seaton - Old Man (uncredited) *Sammy Shack - Commuter at Station (uncredited) *Fred Sherman - Drunk (uncredited) *Carl Sklover - Small Role (uncredited) *Bert Stevens - Speakeasy Patron (uncredited) *Arthur Tovey - Speakeasy Patron (uncredited) *Sid Troy - Gangster at Convention (uncredited) *Ralph Volkie - Gangster at Massacre (uncredited) *Tito Vuolo - Mozzarella (uncredited) *Sandra Warner - Emily (uncredited) *Billy Wayne - Small Role (uncredited) *Grace Lee Whitney - Rosella (uncredited) Category:Chicago Category:1920s Category:1959 Category:Florida Category:Resort Category:Drag Category:Mistaken Identity Category:Gangsters Category:Cross Dressing Category:Comedy